


all you have to do is ask

by kimjongdae



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongdae/pseuds/kimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jackson suffers from a chronic sleeping disorder, and jaebum is the one who helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you have to do is ask

Jaebum woke up one night to a soft knock on his bedroom door. He groaned, and sluggishly moved to sit upright. “Who is it?”

After all, who _would_ be knocking on his door at that time of night?

=

It wasn’t rare, but it was definitely uncommon. The other members in his group would sometimes show up at different times during the evenings; Bambam whenever he was feeling homesick, Youngjae whenever he was having nightmares, even Jr. whenever he needed someone to talk to.

He’d always felt responsible over the group – on and off set.

Yes, he wasn’t the eldest of the seven, but being the _leader_ meant a pretty big deal to him, even if he didn’t really show it often. Holding midnight therapy sessions for his fellow band members technically _wasn’t_ on the list of a leader’s role, but that, as he learned, was one of the things that made their group _work_ ; everyone had to both give and take sometimes.

=

The handle of the doorknob slowly turned, and the door creaked open, revealing a tall figure standing in the hallway.

The figure stepped into JB’s room – which was surprisingly _really_ clean, for once – and flipped the light switch on. “I couldn’t get any sleep.”

=

Jackson was what Jaebum liked to refer to as an ‘insomniac’, and he’d be lying if he said that Jackson’s visits weren’t the most frequent of all the members.

It was hard to figure out in the beginning; Jackson was always … _buoyant_ , if he could put it like that – always boisterous and energetic. He never missed a beat, and almost _always_ had something to say.

But then, as JB had begun to notice, Jackson’s ‘protective’ mask gradually started cracking. He was always the easiest to snap – always the most irritable, he always had trouble remembering the Korean alphabet (and sometimes recalling the Chinese one, as well), and for some reason he was always the first to be sat at the breakfast table.

It took a couple of weeks for it to finally make sense to Jaebum – Jackson wasn’t the first at the table because he woke up the earliest. He was the first at the table because he hadn't been sleeping in the first place.

=

“Did you take your pills?” JB groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Jackson plopped down on the mattress, a couple of inches away from where the elder was seated, and replied. “You know I hate what they do to me, Jaebum.”

JB hesitantly put a hand on the Hong Kong native’s shoulder, a look of grief written across his features. “They fix you, Jackson.”

Jackson pulled a face, but JB wasn’t quite sure if it was deliberate. “I’m not a toy that needs fixing. I need-”

He sighed, shaking his head repeatedly.

“-I need _sleep_.”

=

It was when Jackson was falling asleep standing up at dance practice one day that JB realized the boy didn’t just need a shoulder to lean on anymore; he needed _help_.

And after a good while of convincing (Jackson could be _really_ stubborn when he wanted to be) they set up a meeting with a psychiatrist who was apparently one of Yugyeom's close family friends.

The professional ran at least half a dozen tests on Jackson before finally diagnosing him with chronic insomnia, which didn’t surprise either of them too much. She then prescribed a list of sleeping drugs that would (hopefully) get Jackson’s sleeping system back on track – _Ambien_ , _Lunesta_ , _Rozerem_ , the lot.

But yet, the _entire_ time, Jackson seemed almost as if he’d seen it coming.

As if it were a storm he’d sensed was coming – only a good amount of time before it actually happened.

=

“C’mere.” Jaebum motioned over to Jackson, patting the spot beside him on the mattress.

Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed confusedly for a split second, but he quickly nodded and peeled the covers off JB slightly so that he could climb in next to the dark-haired male.

He sighed, and pulled the covers back over the both of them before suddenly squirming at the swift movement of Jaebum’s cold hands to his hips.

Before he could resist, the older boy had pulled him closer and the already cramped space around them was grew even snugger – well, at least, in Jackson’s point of view.

“Hyung, I can’t-”

JB shook his head, snuggling into the other male’s chest. “Just go to sleep, Jackson. I’m right beside you.”

Jackson was never one to go against orders, now, was he?

=

The Hong Kong native regained consciousness the next morning feeling great for the first time in months; as if a heavy load had been lifted off his chest.

He fluttered his eyes open, only to be met with a dark-haired Jaebum sound asleep.

And what a lovely sight that was; the pair of freckles right above his eye in clear view, the way the sun seeping through the curtains brought out his untidy bed hair that he would no doubt fix the minute he got up (he _was_ quite obsessed with his hair), his chest rising up ever so softly when he inhaled, and then dropping heavily when he exhaled.

Every inch of him – _beautiful_.

He wasn’t sure when this attraction – if he could call it that, at least – to JB started. Okay, _yes_ , he’d always thought the guy was handsome, but then recently his feeling’s had developed into something a bit more … _physical_.

He couldn’t call it _love_ , but then again it wasn’t _just_ lust and infatuation anymore.

He was somewhere on middle ground.

Somewhere in between.

And that was completely fine with him because for the first time in forever, he felt happy- 

No, scratch that. He didn’t feel happy.

He felt.. _at peace._

=

Nearly a week after that, JB woke up in the middle of the night in the need of a glass of water.

He was on the trek over to the kitchen when he almost knocked someone kneeling over beside Jackson’s bedroom door.

“Oomph, sorry.” JB whispered harshly, leaning onto the wall nearby for support. ‘

The person kneeling stood upright, revealing himself as Mark who – much like Jaebum – looked a bit over half-asleep. He was in a plain white T and a pair of dark pajama pants, making JB feel a bit underdressed in just a tank top and his boxer shorts.

“You won’t believe it.” Mark chuckled, grabbing the other’s hand and pulling him to the setting of the bedroom door. “He’s _snoring_ , Jaebum.”

JB _didn’t_ believe it. The male leaned over, then pressed his ear against the cool surface of the wood.

And, to his surprise, Mark _was_ telling the truth. He was capable of hearing Jackson’s soft, yet audible snores from the opposite side of the door. “He’s actually asleep.”

Mark raised an eyebrow in Jaebum’s direction, almost as if he knew a secret no one else did. “Well, _finally_.”

=

Six weeks later, Jackson’s sleeping schedule had finally gone back to normal (or at least, normal for Jackson). It was something short of a miracle, and he owed it all to one person.

The first couple of weeks were a bit tough on him, but eventually he got used to it. JB snuck into Jackson’s room occasionally, and helped him fall asleep much like the first time he’d done it.

Sometimes it took a bit more to get Jackson to lie down – a peck on the cheek here, a little bit of spooning there – but he didn’t really mind.

All Jackson had to do was ask.


End file.
